Wounded Love
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Your parents are dead. Now Megumi needs to get a job for a month, and becomes a Saiga maid. But now, she's closed her heart to the world, and no longer loves. Can Yahiro mend her heart, and can the two actually find love in the midst of darkness and pain?
1. Prologue

Rini: Well, MBP is very depressed right now, so I'm in charge I guess… This is her newest story, "Wounded Love"! You voted for it, and you got it! She wants to thank all her readers, reviewers, subscribers, ect. for all the support they've given her in her other stories!

MBP: Yeah… thanks everyone…

Rini: Also, a huge thanks to Mamoru4ever for helping her get the idea… the basic 'dead parents' theme idea was all her… MBP just fleshed it into originalness!

MBP: Yeah… And thanks for reading this…

Rini: Well, here's the beginning of "Wounded Love"! Hope you um… don't hate it! It's really sad, so please don't get mad or uber depressed!

MBP: I don't own S.A…

* * *

**Prologue**

Megumi sat up in her bed gasping, the room in complete darkness, with the distinct feeling that something was terribly wrong. She glanced at her clock apprehensively. Four in the morning.

She shook wavy brown hair out of her eyes, resigning herself to the fact she wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. She'd already had this problem before and there was only one remedy for it. She'd just go to the living room, try to write a new song, and make herself some hot chocolate.

On her way there, she heard whispers coming from the living room.

"For God's sake, let them sleep a while longer! At least give them one more peaceful night!"

_Ryuu-nii?_ Megumi frowned. Ryuu never got that angry, or if he did, it was very rarely. And who was he talking to?

She peeked her head into the living to see Ryuu talking to her parent's lawyers.

"Miss Yamamoto?" Ryuu turned at the lawyer's voice, shock in his eyes.

"Megumi, head on back to bed," Ryuu instructed gently, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. "It's too early to be up." **'Ryuu-nii, what's going on?'** Megumi scribbled, not moving, and looking at Ryuu in confusion.

"It's not fair to hide it from them," one of the lawyers said conceitedly, inviting Ryuu's death glare in return.

"They'll just find out soon enough," The other continued.

Megumi tugged on Ryuu's sleeve to get his attention and held up her sketch board. **'Ryuu-nii, what are they talking about?'** Megumi had written, utterly confused. Had something happened to her parents? Were they in trouble somewhere? If so, why was Ryuu hiding it from her?

"Your parents are dead." The shock was so great, Megumi couldn't even be sure who had said it as her eyes widened.

"God, couldn't you be gentle?" Ryuu growled.

"There's no kind way to say it," The lawyer replied, diverting his attention back to Megumi. "Miss Yamamoto, your parent's will states that you are their primary heir. Unfortunately…"

Megumi couldn't focus her eyes, and stared at the wall. It wasn't possible, it wasn't… Her parents… her overly excitable mom, and loving father… gone forever? Impossible…

"…No money for at least a month, and we have to go through the belongings at the house. Of course you can always stay…" The words didn't register in her head. Who cared about money, or belongings, or the house? Her parents were dead, did they think she'd honestly care about the other stuff right now?

"Get out," Ryuu ordered the lawyers, taking one glance at Megumi. "You can give the details later." They hesitated, obviously worried about protocol. "Out!"

Protocol and rules are nothing against an angry Ryuu. They left quickly, exchanging frightened looks.

Megumi felt like she couldn't breath. Panic and grief built up in her small body, searching for a release, but none came. The tears didn't rise, but she was blinded all the same. She couldn't see Ryuu looking into her eyes worriedly, or wrap his arms around her unconsciously shaking body, or hear his voice murmur in her ear.

Megumi welcomed the darkness surrounding her, closing around her, and moments later, she collapsed, and knew no more.

* * *

Rini: Well… that's the prologue… short and simple…

MBP: ….Hope you liked it…

Rini: Review please!

MBP: Well, that's it... Bye…

Rini: Sorry about her non-talkativeness… this chapter brought up a lot of bad memories for her… her grandmother died a few years ago and this is bringing it all back… and she's using a lot of personal stuff in here… like the four in the morning thing… her parents woke her and her siblings up at four to tell them she had died of a heart attack… so please be nice and review…


	2. Chapter 1

MBP: I know, it's been a while… but I just haven't had the time or the motivation to do this story… but I do now…

Rini: Um… hope you like it? Not sure that's the best term, but…

Kio: Anoo… MBP owns nothing at all! Nothing!

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

Megumi sat in between Jun and Ryuu, staring blankly at the picture of her parents laughing together. In just a week, they'd had to plan the memorial service… a memorial service they hadn't believed would be needed for many years.

The absence of the rest of the SA was like a tangible stab in Megumi's heart. Kei and Hikari had gone to Taiwan for one of their many 'competition trips', Akira had gone off on one of Tadashi's adventures, Sakura was with her family, and Yahiro… Megumi didn't think he even knew about it. He was always so busy with work.

The tears still refused to come as Megumi listened to the various speakers talk about her parents' lives, their work ethics, and their love for the children they left behind. The pain was still there, emanating off her body in waves, but the tears remained hidden from even herself.

Jun was sobbing, a rare sight for him, and holding onto Megumi's hand so tightly it began to hurt. Megumi squeezed back, taking Ryuu's hand with her free one, resting her head on Jun's shoulder at the same time.

Sitting in the front of the old church was hard, knowing everyone was watching, feeling nothing but sadness and pity for the family. But even knowing that, even while trying to comfort her twin brother, Megumi felt completely and utterly alone.

What did those people up there really know about her parents? Could they really understand how much her parents had loved them? How could they possibly judge how Megumi and Jun were feeling, saying they felt sadness for the poor, grieving children? These were her parents, not something to be examined and judged now that they were gone! They were… Megumi looked down at the ground, forcing her eyes away from the picture up in the front.

Happier times. Everything that was said, every picture that was shown, every memory that came back… it was all of happier times.

Megumi sat in utter silence when people rose to give final condolences, accepting hugs and their emotions without even lifting up her sketchbook in thanks. A simple nod was more than enough for them.

Jun was still crying as Ryuu led them into the congregation room to meet people on a more personal level, and to get refreshments.

Refreshments. Like it was a party, something festive to celebrate. This wasn't a happy occasion; they were talking about the death of two people!

Megumi snuck away and sat in the pews again, looking at the set-up of the church. The flower arrangements were the best possible, lively and beautiful, some bought by them, others donated by friends of their parents, and one was even given to them by the bank.

The same bank that had made a mistake, and was going to take over a year to get their parents' affairs in order. One year. One year that Megumi and Jun would have to wait to live in their family home, to gain access to family money, or even to get what their parents had left them in their wills.

Luckily for them, Ryuu had offered to let them stay with him. Actually, it was more of a demand on his part, but still… it was a hint of normal that they didn't have anymore.

"Megumi?" Ryuu appeared at the door, approaching her hesitantly. Megumi looked at him, eyes emotionless and blank. She took the offered hand, sitting next to him mechanically.

Ryuu wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and Megumi felt the rush of emotion come suddenly and un-expectantly. She rested her head on Ryuu's shoulder, still unable to cry, but finally feeling again. Ryuu let his head fall on hers, allowing them to sit in silence while they both accepted comfort from each other's presence.

() () () () () () ()

Two weeks later, Megumi was scanning the want ads religiously. It had been her idea to find a job after her the memorial so that Ryuu didn't have to take care of everything, but for some reason, there was no one that would hire her.

Jun had gotten a job fairly easily, seeing as Sakura was willing to pay thousands so Jun would be her companion. He was a bit wary of the job, but they both wanted to help Ryuu out.

Ryuu kept insisting that there was no need for them to get a job, but Megumi stubbornly insisted on searching anyways. The only other time she'd ever been this stubborn was when she talked about Yahiro being a good person.

The thought of Yahiro made Megumi pause. She still hadn't tried to contact him, not since she got the news about her parents. It felt odd, not thinking about him all the time. In fact, she often forgot about him completely, too focused on other things.

"Megumi… I can ask my dad to hire you if you want a job this much…" Ryuu offered. Megumi smiled gently at him and shook her head. That was his other idea, have his family hire her so she didn't have to work among strangers. It was kind of him, it was the Ryuu-like thing to do, but Megumi wanted to make her own way, not be given a favor.

After a few minutes, she sighed and tossed the want ads on the table. Everything there required certain qualifications; qualifications she most certainly did not have. The job at the Tsuji's business was beginning to sound like a good idea.

At least it was summer and she didn't have to worry about homework. At the rate she was going, she most definitely wouldn't make it into the SA.

A piece of cake appeared in front of her, and Megumi looked up to see Ryuu handing her the plate. With a grateful nod, Megumi took the plate and ate it. Ryuu sat across from her in silence, watching her with quiet concern in his eyes. A knock on the door brought both of them to life, looking confused.

"Were you expecting someone?" Ryuu asked, standing to get the door. Megumi shook her head, and peeked around behind him.

She really hoped it wasn't more lawyers, or bank workers, or well-wishers. They weren't worth the trouble of opening the door, and it only irritated everyone involved.

"Is Grandma Megumi here?" Chitose, the little brat, stood outside, looking perfectly innocent and sweet. Megumi scowled at the use of the 'grandma' part.

**'What?'** Megumi scribbled, coming in front of Ryuu. Ryuu watched Chitose warily, well aware of his closeness to his older brother. If this was a trick of Yahiro's, then Ryuu was going to find out.

"I heard you were looking for a job, Grandma!"

**'Stop calling me that!'** Megumi wrote down quickly, well off the topic. It led to a small bickering fest that continued until Ryuu stopped it himself.

"Where'd you hear that?" Ryuu asked, bringing the two back to the topic on hand.

Chitose shrugged. "I'm friends with the owner of Café Delamonte," he explained easily. Megumi frowned, remembering the opportunity that disappeared as soon as they'd heard her name. "He mentioned it."

Ryuu looked slightly uncomfortable at the idea that Chitose had gotten any information that easily.

**'So what? I didn't get the job.'**

Chitose laughed cheerfully, grinning mischievously. "I know… but you want one, right?"

Ryuu and Megumi really didn't like the look in his eyes. He really did take after Yahiro…

**'Yes, I want a job!'** Megumi scribbled down, not noticing Ryuu's irritated look, or the way he instantly grew more protective.

"Well, there's an opening at my house…" Chitose taunted, watching Megumi's eyes widen at the thought of a job, and Ryuu's eyes narrow at where the job was located.

"What kind of job?" Ryuu had to force himself not to growl, or slam the door in Chitose's face. This didn't seem to have anything to do with Yahiro; Yahiro would definitely have done something more than offer a job. Unless that job was completely ridiculous and had something to do with him…

"My personal maid quit yesterday; I don't understand why, I was a perfectly good charge!"

_Fat chance!_ Chitose, good? Megumi had her doubts about that, and the idea of being his maid didn't really appeal to her. But… it was a job…

**'What's the pay?'** Megumi scribbled before she could lose her nerve or Ryuu could jump in.

Chitose shrugged carelessly. "Just $200 an hour. That's the least we pay new maids."

Two hundred dollars an hour? Megumi's eyes glittered with the idea. She could help pay for what was needed around the house and still have some left over!

**'What are the hours?'** Ryuu did not like where Megumi's line of questioning was going. It was getting far too close to actually accepting the job.

"Ten to nine."

Eleven hours a day! At two hundred an hour! This job was a godsend, even if she did have to cater to the whims of an irritating little brat!

**'I'll take it!'**

() () () () () () ()

"Megumi, are you sure? I mean, it's the Saiga household, which means Yahiro will be there…" Jun said hesitantly, returning from a day with Sakura.

Megumi nodded, relaying the information about the pay, the hours, and the fact that she'd be with Chitose, not Yahiro. Surprisingly, the thought of being around Yahiro didn't bring back the sense of panic she used to feel.

Jun bit his lip, knowing his sister was excited, but was a bit concerned about her emotionally. Since their parents had died, she hadn't shown any sign of the carefree innocent girl she'd been. Granted, their parents had died two weeks ago, but she hadn't genuinely laughed or tried to contact any of their friends once. It was like she was trying to use a job, or anything she could, to avoid thinking about anything that had happened.

And it was like Megumi didn't even notice she was doing it either.

**'I start in another week. Chitose's getting the uniform and telling his parents!'** Megumi lifted her sketchbook purposely, covering her face for a moment. Jun suddenly thought of something else.

"What's Ryuu-nii think about this?" Megumi froze in place, biting her lip now. Ryuu and Jun were the only ones she cared about at the moment, and their opinions were important to her.

**'He's not happy about it…'** That actually hurt her. She knew Ryuu didn't want her to get a job, and he felt like she didn't think she could rely on him, but this was just something she needed to do. Megumi couldn't just sit around the apartment all day and let everything be done for her. That left her with too much time to think, to let things she was trying to fight get a chance to get to her.

Jun understood both sides of this. Megumi needed this; anyone could see that. But Ryuu was just being protective, not wanting her to get hurt by anything else. He'd always been that way, and their parent's death had only increased that side of him. Add in the fact that he'd never liked Yahiro, and then it was just a combination for an unhappy Ryuu.

Megumi hugged Jun and walked towards her room with a wave. She closed the door, not bothering to turn on the lights. After closing her blinds, her room was left completely dark.

The darkness was calming. Nothing could find her in the dark; nothing existed there. Everything was calm, empty, and for the first time that day, there was nothing left in the world except for a calming blackness that took over everything...

* * *

MBP: Wowzers, that beginning got a bit personal…

Rini: Um… review please! And feel free to complain about the long wait!

Kio: Hope you liked it? I think that's the right saying…

Rini: That's all for this chapter! Maybe now that that's set up, MBP can tone down the depressing stuff!

MBP: …It's supposed to be depressing Rini.

Rini: BLAH!

Kio: Um… Jaa ne everyone!


	3. Chapter 2

MBP: Yeah, I know... it's been a while. I kind of went on hiatus because I literally had no ideas. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, abandoned me. They're all in my friend's mind, and they have not given me ideas for MONTHS. However, I was inspired to write this chapter, so here it is.

Rini: Hey, it's back!

MBP: No thanks to you… Anyways, Rini visited and helped come up with ideas. Except they weren't to my liking (she wants me to write an M for these two. Please don't encourage her), so I went with my friend's suggestions and ran ideas off of her. So… Thanks Tima! You saved my sanity.

Rini: Hey!

MBP: Please enjoy, sorry about the wait, read and review please!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

There was going to be a dead Saiga by the time Megumi finished with this job. Yahiro might actually go back to being an only child if Chitose didn't stop being… well, stop being Chitose.

From the moment she'd walked through the doors in her uniform, Chitose had been tormenting her mercilessly. First off, she wasn't wearing her uniform properly, and Chitose had discovered it was "too big" for her. He pushed her the entire way to get her uniform changed, ignoring the glares she sent him. And once she was properly attired, to Chitose's approval of course, it all went downhill from there.

Reminded of the uniform, Megumi flashed back to the present, frowning slightly as Chitose argued with his tutor about homework. She didn't understand this child; his parents obviously wanted the best for him, which was why they hired the tutors in the first place. She had never argued with the tutors her parents hired, and neither had Jun.

Megumi touched over her heart gently as it clenched painfully. Shaking her head slightly, closing her emotions off from that part of her mind, she wrote on her sketchbook quickly. **'Master Chitose'** she wrote irritably. She hated using the "Master", but Chitose demanded it and she wanted a job. **'If you do your homework now, your parents will let you go out on the boat without them.'**

That was something else she'd been told about. The moment the Saiga parents had her alone, they told her a list of bribes for Chitose would be available daily, and not to be afraid to use them. Obviously, there was a reason Chitose and Yahiro turned out the way that they did.

But the bribe worked, even if Chitose did send her a strange look as he started writing down his work quickly. Curiously enough, he'd told her that he had been sick of the bribes and kept arguing because of them.

_So, why does he accept it when it's me?_ Megumi wondered, tugging on the uniform's skirt with another frown. It really was too short, just barely reaching the middle of her thighs. Even if the boots he'd forced her in covered all the way to her knees, it was just uncomfortable. And she didn't even want to get started on the top…

Chitose looked at Megumi, finishing the work quickly. He passed it to the surprised tutor and walked up to the girl easily. "Grandma Megumi, I finished it!" He teased, waving at the poor man behind him. "You can ask him."

"H-he's done…" The man stammered, staring at the papers with shocked eyes. "I tried for hours before… and he finishes this quickly? He's a… he's…"

Chitose sent Megumi a mocking smile, reaching for the door. "I can go for that boat ride now, right? Let's go Grandma!"

**'Don't call me Grandma!'** Megumi protested, following her charge closely. **'I don't look even close to that old!'**

Chitose paused, scanning Megumi with the strange look he'd been giving her multiple times. Something about her was… different. She seemed older, stronger, prettier… Chitose blushed slightly at the thought and turned away with a toss of the head. "Doesn't matter!" he called back. "Grandma!"

_What was that about?_ Megumi wondered, preoccupied enough to ignore that he had called her grandma once again. She would eventually break him out of that annoying habit.

Chitose stopped in the kitchens, demanding a picnic basket be packed for him in the next ten minutes. He whispered something to one of the men, sitting at the table as he ran off. When he noticed Megumi standing by the door, he waved her over impatiently.

"Sit!" He ordered, much like he would do a dog. Eye twitching, Megumi obeyed, sitting silently.

_Just remember the money. The money. That's what this is all about. Money, so you can take care of yourself and you won't have to worry about anyone else. It can just be you if you can earn the money._

The man returned, handing Chitose a small bottle that he promptly handed Megumi as well as a glass of water. She looked at him, confused, and he looked away with a frown and a slight blush on his face.

"You get seasick, right? Yahiro-nii-san told me," Chitose muttered, avoiding her eyes. "You can't work if you're sick. Idiot grandma."

He really was just like his brother. Megumi smiled, ignoring the insult at the end, and ripped a page out of her sketchbook, writing down two words and handing them to the boy.

**'Thank you.'**

She walked ahead of him, so she didn't see him fold the paper carefully and place it in his pocket. Chitose caught up to her easily, handing her the basket of food. "I might let you eat some of it… Grandma Megumi."

She might have actually done something violent with that heavy basket of food, but one of the maids stopped her. "H-he's… being nice to you!" the girl hissed with her eyes wide. Obviously, she had seen Chitose in action before. "The world's ending!"

Ranting about the end of the world, and something about hell freezing over, the girl ran away before Chitose or Megumi could identify her. Chitose laughed at the rant that they could still hear being yelled through the halls and continued walking, expecting Megumi to follow him.

That rant actually scared her. If Chitose was being nice to her… what did he do to his last personal maid?

Megumi promised herself that she would never ask. The minds of the Saiga family had confused her since she met Yahiro and Chitose was promising to have an even more twisted way of thinking.

Chitose noticed Megumi slowing down behind him and frowned. "Hurry up! You're walking like a grandma, Grandma Megumi!"

_Do not kill the brat. Be calm. Do not waste your voice, and remember the money. It's just a job. REMEMBER THE MONEY!_

Silently, the pair went to the front of the house, and Chitose did all the talking to get them to the boat. He also went into a mood where he looked like he was about to throw people off the boat and into the water because they insisted he wear a life-vest. Strangely enough, when Megumi raised her sketchbook, intending on letting him risk his life, Chitose coughed and agreed to put one on.

_Weird kid…_ Megumi thought, taking the life-vest offered to her without a word. She'd never liked boats; her seasickness normally got in the way. Even when her parents pleaded with her, she'd preferred to wait on the docks for them to come back, sitting and "talking" with Ryuu while she waited.

Her expression froze, and she had to make a conscious effort to put her parents in the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that; she didn't want to remember.

"Oi! Grandma!" Chitose called her over, standing on the bars by the edge of the boat, wearing the life-vest now. "Over here!"

Megumi walked over haphazardly, the medicine Chitose had given her starting to work. Chitose pointed as the boat moved, jumping and waving at people on the shore. Megumi smiled slightly until he poked her in the side.

"Grandma! I'm hungry! Set up the blanket!" The boy said impatiently, tugging on her arm. "I want to eat!"

_Do NOT kill. Just smile and nod… just smile and set it up…_ Megumi eyed the food as she placed it out, her stomach growling. She'd been running around so much she hadn't even noticed how hungry she was getting… and this was only her first day!

Chitose piled food on one of the plates and put it to the side, ignoring Megumi as he started making a smaller plate of food that he put on his lap. "The other one's yours," he muttered, eating his food slowly. Megumi tilted her head, but started eating anyways.

'**Master Chitose?'** Megumi lifted her board when she noticed Chitose watching her. **'Is something wrong?'**

"N-no! I'm just surprised; you eat like a pig, Grandma Megumi!" Chitose covered his stammering with the insult, diving into his food with a relish she wouldn't have expected out of any of the Saiga family.

Megumi forced herself to remember that killing the child you're supposed to be the personal maid of was not a good way to keep a job. She was lucky that she had this job, regardless of how demented Chitose was. In fact, she was more of a babysitter than maid, which was good for a girl who'd never had to work before in her life.

Actually, three weeks ago, it had looked like unless she got a producer and record deal, she wouldn't have to do any work outside of her singing. Funny how quickly life could change…

_I wonder how Jun's doing at Sakura's…_ Megumi wondered, chewing on a cookie as Chitose finished his food. She was worried about her twin; Sakura could be a little… twisted. And now that Jun was her playmate… it was likely that Jun might be at risk for Inner Jun more often than usual.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Chitose leave the picnic area and start climbing the railing at the side of the boat. By the time she noticed how quiet it was, he was sitting with his feet dangling off towards the water. As quickly as she could, she stood and dashed over, writing on her board quickly about how it was dangerous, and that he should get down.

Chitose rolled his eyes and pretended to fall, laughing when she panicked, only to glare furiously at him. "Jeez Grandma, you're too easy to trick. One day, you'll…"

Chitose's voice cut off as the boat suddenly rocked and he fell forward, slipping off the railing. He barely caught the bar before he fell completely off the boat, the life-vest he had sloppily shoved on slipping off in the process.

His fingers started to slip and Megumi grabbed at his arm, managing to get a grip. Her wide eyes met Chitose's, his eyes betraying how scared he was.

There was no way for Megumi to pull him back onto the boat, and there was no way for her to write. Right now, there was no choice but for her to talk. Quietly but quickly, she explained to Chitose.

"You have to go into the water," Megumi said quickly, tightening her grip when the fear shot into his eyes even more. "I'll jump in right after you; my vest should keep us both up." She hoped.

"Once we're in the water, you start yelling. The crew will hear and get us, okay?" Chitose nodded, squeaking when he slipped slightly. "Okay, on three, push away from the boat. One… two… three!"

Chitose pushed away, and the moment he was out of her grasp, Megumi climbed the railing and jumped in the water. Sputtering as the vest pulled her up, she reached out for the struggling boy, holding him as he yelled. She noticed that the vest wasn't helping much, and they weren't floating as much as they would if they weren't sharing at the same time Chitose did. The way he freaked out about it made Megumi realize something.

_He doesn't know how to swim, does he?_ Unconsciously, Megumi tightened her hold on Chitose, holding him above water as much as she could. When she was still learning, Ryuu had done the same thing, helping her get over her fear of drowning sooner than she would have by herself.

Megumi breathed a sigh of relief when the boat turned around and tried to hand Chitose to the crew member who'd jumped in the water to get them first. The boy refused to leave, holding Megumi's arm tightly, forcing the crew to pull them both up at the same time.

The crew scolded them both lightly, but backed off when Chitose looked like he was about to cry, handing Megumi the towels they had found. She had expected it to be a trick to get rid of them, but Chitose truly did look panicked and he clung to Megumi's side for the rest of the trip.

_Was he really that scared?_

The boy was still clutching Megumi's arm as they arrived back at the Saiga home, refusing anyone else's help. Putting her board on the table, she scribbled one-handed, holding it up awkwardly.

'**Where are Chitose's parents?'**

The other servants looked around awkwardly, looking at Chitose to Megumi, and then each other. By some unspoken agreement, they all started to disappear before Megumi could stop them.

Chitose read the note and tugged Megumi's arm. "They had a flight to London today," Chitose explained, pointing at the clock. "They should have taken off an hour ago."

The crew had called the home to warn them about what had happened before the plane had taken off. Megumi's shock must have been evident on her face, because Chitose shrugged.

"They never check up on us," Chitose shrugged. It wasn't new to him; it was just normal for his family to go this way. "Not unless it ruins the family reputation. I mean, I got run over and broke my arm last year, and they never came around. They completely forgot about it."

Megumi's parents had been absent, always travelling for their careers, but they'd always shown how much they cared, calling regularly and always as soon as they heard something had happened to them. The idea that parents could so easily just leave their children behind was almost unbelievable.

It did explain why the Saiga boys were so twisted and despicable at times. Had either of them ever had someone just be there to make sure they were okay?

Megumi scribbled something on her board quickly. **'I'm staying with you tonight.'** Ryuu wouldn't care. Megumi thought for a moment. She was staying at Yahiro's house overnight, regardless of the fact it was for Chitose and not the older Saiga.

No. Megumi went with her earlier thinking. Ryuu wouldn't care… much.

Chitose shook his head at her. "We're not paying you to stay with me. I know you want to go home."

Megumi shook her head stubbornly, tugging on Chitose to take him to his room. **'I'm staying. I don't care about the money.'**

Considering her mantra for most of the day was "Don't forget the money", the thought was almost funny. However, this was more important than money. This was about a little boy who didn't have someone to care for him, and who was still holding onto her arm as if she was a lifeline.

Chitose stared for a moment, his face reddening slightly before he tugged on Megumi's arm, leading the way to his room. "I… I don't need help changing!" He stammered, dashing into his closet as soon as they were in.

_I never thought he did…_ Megumi thought, shivering slightly. They had both dried off on the boat and car as much as possible, but her uniform was still damp and being in an air-conditioned home wasn't helping her temperature. Sitting gingerly on the chair by Chitose's desk, she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to get warmer without getting anything wet.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened slightly and a voice called out. "Chitose, you in there?" Megumi didn't even have time to move before the door opened all the way and Yahiro walked in as if he owned the place.

Well, technically he did own it, but this was his brother's room! He could at least have waited for a reply.

Both teenagers stared at each other with wide eyes.

_What is he doing here?_ Megumi panicked, even if his gaze wasn't making her turn interesting colors or her heart race anymore. _I know he lives here, but I haven't seen him all day, and no one mentioned him so I assumed he was somewhere else, and why? I thought he would never know! Stupid Megumi! Stop thinking! You work here; you're not here as the idiot girl who won't stop talking! You're his brother's maid!_

Yahiro stared at the sight in front of him. If it weren't so… so _wrong_ he would assume that this was just one of his crazy, stress-induced dreams that were involving the small singer-to-be more often than they should. However, none of the previous dreams had gone past anything past a G rating where she would sing for him, and they were never in his house, so this had to be reality.

Megumi was sitting on the chair Chitose often spent his time in, wearing what looked like one of the maid's uniforms… except it was missing a few pieces of fabric that would have preserved more of her modesty. Yahiro noticed, in his suddenly foggy mind, that the skirt was about half a foot too short, her neckline shouldn't be low enough to show that Megumi did have breasts, and that her shoulders were bare. It didn't help that the entire uniform was still damp, clinging to her body everywhere it could.

This was just… awkward.

Megumi picked up her sketchbook and wrote quickly. **'Master Chitose's getting changed into dry clothes. If you'd like to wait, you can have the chair?'**

Yahiro's trademark smirk came quickly, and he thanked his lucky stars that it had become habit. "What, so your beloved can get wet like you? Do you want that Megumi-chan?"

Megumi shook her head slowly, wondering vaguely why what he was saying wasn't bothering her anymore. Maybe… when her parents died, something had changed?

_Maybe I just realized… life's too short to waste it chasing someone who'll never care?_ Megumi thought, jumping when she realized Yahiro had stopped right in front of her. She brought her board up to her face and stepped back one step. **'Master Yahiro?'**

For some reason, adding that 'master' part to his name made his face flush. Megumi tilted her head to the side, still holding the board in front of her face. Yahiro disguised the break in his smug mask quickly, smirking and leaning in since Megumi had nowhere to go but onto the bed.

"Is this a new tactic to make me love you Megumi-chan?" For once, Megumi stood her ground and shook her head. Looking down, she scribbled on the board and brought it back up.

'**I'm Master Chitose's personal maid. I started today.'** Yahiro had just finished reading it when Chitose reappeared out of his closet, wearing a pair of jeans and a normal tee-shirt.

"Yahiro-nii-san?" Chitose asked, noticing the way Yahiro was looking at Megumi, first with confusion, and then a frown. "Why aren't you at work?"

"I heard you fell off the boat. Guess those swimming lessons wouldn't have been a waste of time, right?" Yahiro started teasing his brother, stealing glances at the girl next to him. She wasn't responding to anything he did, and that was bothering him. She wasn't acting like the idiot girl.

"Megumi-chan will go with me for lessons!" Chitose finally said, crossing his arms and looking at his maid. He noticed her shaking slightly and went to tug her arm. "Later, right Megumi-chan?"

Megumi didn't know when the 'Grandma' title had been dropped, but this was certainly better, even if she didn't quite understand why Chitose was suddenly pulling her away from his brother.

Yahiro looked at the two, an unfamiliar feeling churning in his stomach. What he wanted to do was pull Megumi away from Chitose, get her far away, and then start interrogating her for answers. He hadn't seen or heard from her in almost a month, the rest of the S.A. didn't tell him about her personal life, and even Sakura was being surprisingly secretive about it. And now…

Now she shows up at his house as his younger brother's personal maid, wearing what looked like it came out of some random anime with big breasted females and clothing randomly exploding, and she doesn't even react like normal? Something was wrong, and he wanted to know what it was.

Megumi looked down as Chitose squeezed her hand to get her attention. "Your clothes are wet too; we should get you changed before you catch a cold," he said, tugging on her arm quickly. "We can get you in a shower too."

So he had noticed her shivering. Megumi scribbled a quick **'thank you'** and followed Chitose out of the room, leaving Yahiro behind. She looked back over her shoulder when she heard something behind her, looking at the boy questionably.

Yahiro looked like he was about to say something, but Chitose stopped him. "Megumi-chan, let's go! You have to come back tomorrow, so we should get your uniform ready!"

The boy had her out of the room before Yahiro could open his mouth, and Megumi found herself getting fussed over about clothes for the second time that day.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Yahiro stood in his brother's room, finding himself unable to move. There was just something so completely and utterly _wrong_ about this whole thing. He could handle the fact that Megumi was working here; it was strange and he wanted to know her reasoning for why, but he could survive the idea that she was working as his brother's maid.

Never mind the fact that if she was going to work as a maid, he'd always imagined it would be as his maid, and he'd be able to tease her even more than he already did.

No, what was bothering him was that when he did tease her… she didn't even react. Did she really not care anymore? Was she over that crush she'd had?

Yahiro shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out. He shouldn't care. In fact, he didn't care if she finally got over him like he'd been telling her to do from the beginning. But if she was going to fight him and continue liking him for so long, the least she could do is tell him she was getting over him, right?

Unfortunately, his mind kept telling him, _No Yahiro, that's not the right answer. Now, what's really bothering you about it?_

Yahiro shook his head even more, growling under his breath. He didn't care if Megumi still loved him; he told her he didn't want her love! It was just that he'd seen more of her, quite literally, than he'd ever expected, and it was messing with his brain because he was tired, stressed, and hormonal.

For the moment, that explanation was enough to get him moving and heading to his room for some relaxation. If Megumi's image popped into his head, it would only be natural after seeing that revealing uniform clinging to the curves Yahiro had always doubted she'd possessed. For the rest of the equation, and the ability to make her react to his teasing again, he'd just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

MBP: I love tormenting Yahiro. He is the only tormentable guy in this show.

Rini: You know that's not a word, right?

MBP: Who cares? Anyways, so I was looking over at Letters for Yahiro the other day, and I saw a suggestion that I write more of Megumi's thoughts and stuff. Now, back then, I was like, "No way can I do that! My brain's on overload!" But now that I'm not getting ideas, I saw that and the ideas came flowing. But, I don't want to do it if a lot of people don't like the idea of it. So… send in a review saying "Hey, I wanna see what Megumi was thinking!" or "Ew! No, don't do it!" if you have an opinion. If not, send in a review anyways, and tell me what you think about how Wounded Love is going, and that you'll kill me if I wait to update so long again.

Rini: You're lame. You know that, right?

MBP: I don't care! Please send in a review telling me what you think!


	4. Chapter 3

MBP: So, this is kind of just… well, I'm calling it a chapter, but it's just what happened between Chitose dragging Megumi off and bedtime. It's not really something I wanted at the beginning of a chapter, but not really what I wanted at the end of the last one. I liked how the last one ended.

Rini: ….You really enjoy tormenting him, don't you?

MBP: Shush! It's not that bad, I promise! Anyways, please enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Megumi sighed quietly, relaxing as the warm water rushed over her chilled body. Chitose had dragged her to get yet another uniform fitted for her before ordering her to take a shower and warm up.

It was one order Megumi had been more than happy to obey. Humming a little, she turned the heat up to where it was almost burning her skin. She'd always liked her showers just a little bit too hot… just like her mother.

Megumi froze, leaning against the wall weakly. Sometimes, no matter how hard she fought against it, everything just came pouring back in. The memories, the grief, the feeling of being torn apart… Shaking slightly, she forced them back.

She was strong. She would not break down, she would not start crying. For once, she would be the capable one, the one that didn't need to lean on anyone else. This time, she would be able to take care of herself… and she wouldn't rely on someone else.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Megumi pulled on the shirt and pants that had been provided for her, checking her phone for a reply from Ryuu. He hadn't been pleased when Megumi had texted him her plans about staying the night; in fact, he'd threatened to come over and drag her out if he had to.

She had quickly replied that she was fine, and even sent texts to Jun, Hikari, and Kei to make sure that they didn't let Ryuu out of their apartment. From the replies she'd gotten back from those three, Megumi could assume that Ryuu wasn't coming anywhere near the Saiga mansion anytime soon.

Megumi peeked out from the bathroom, surprised to see Chitose waiting outside for her. **'Master Chitose?'**

Chitose was blushing, looking at the ground and shifting his feet. "Y-you don't really have to call me that," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pocket. "I was just joking."

This was a huge difference from how Chitose had treated her since they met; Megumi had to admit, she liked this Chitose more, even if it was strange and sudden.

Smiling, she held up her board again. **'Have you eaten dinner yet Chitose-kun?'**

His face reddened even more as he shook his head, muttering something about waiting for her to finish. He frowned, turning his back to her as he gestured for her to follow. She was different; even Chitose had noticed. But… why was he having such a hard time looking at her without turning bright red?

Megumi followed easily, the thought of food propelling her just as much as the little boy's insistence that she do so. She tensed immediately after walking into the dining area, staring at the only other person in the room.

Yahiro was eating his food absently, reading what looked like a report from work as he did so. He didn't notice the two until Chitose ran up to him.

"Yahiro-nii-san!"

Megumi didn't even flinch when the older boy sent an irritated look their way, but Chitose visibly deflated and retreated back to Megumi. Megumi frowned at Yahiro and placed her hand on Chitose's shoulder, making him smile again in seconds.

Yahiro did not like this. Pretending he'd finished with what he was doing, he put the report in the briefcase he had by his side. "Nice uniform, Megumi-chan," he teased as the two sat down across from him.

Actually, he recognized what she was wearing. They were some of his old clothes from when he was younger. The thought that Megumi was wearing _his clothes_, working in _his home_… His thoughts were moving into dangerous areas that Megumi had no right to be present in.

Coughing at his own stupidity, he noticed that she hadn't responded, but was putting food on a plate for herself and his brother.

That was something else that Yahiro didn't like. She was working as his brother's maid. What possessed her to work for Chitose? She hated Chitose!

However, at the moment, she and Chitose seemed to be best friends. Megumi was smiling at Chitose, holding her board up and announcing that Ryuu couldn't force her home, so she was staying the night to make sure Chitose was alright after their incident on the boat.

"Megumi-chan, I'll be fine!" Chitose muttered, having no intention of telling her that getting all her attention like this was making him happy. It was a nice change from having her turn into a pile of mush when his brother was in the room. "I don't need a nursemaid!"

**'I want to stay!'** Megumi wrote stubbornly. Yahiro recognized that look on her face, but Chitose didn't. It was the look saying that she was going to fight to get her way, and not back down. **'Chitose-kun, it's either me, or I'm calling your doctor to tell him what happened so he can give you a shot.'**

Chitose visibly paled. He hated needles, and every time he went to the doctor, he got a shot… even when nothing was wrong. It was a low blow for Megumi to use it, but it worked. "Fine…"

Megumi beamed, having won the argument. Chitose had turned bright red, and Yahiro groaned inwardly. This was just his luck; after all the new thoughts he was having, the girl starring in those thoughts was staying in his house… and she was still wearing his clothes.

This was going to be a long night…

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Chitose had gotten comfortable very quickly, realizing that even if Megumi was yawning and looking like she was about to collapse from exhaustion, she would stay up just as long, if not longer than he would. As it was, before he could think of sleeping, he had double-checked that she really did like the guest room, that if she needed anything, she'd make sure she woke him up, and that she wasn't going to disappear in the middle of the night.

Megumi assured him that she liked the guest room (lavender was one of her favorite colors), that he would be the first to hear if she needed anything (which wasn't likely; she wanted to sleep), and that she would still be here in the morning (she'd checked with Jun; Ryuu was being scolded by Hikari about letting her work in peace).

However, before going to sleep herself, Megumi let herself into Chitose's room next door to check that he was alright. Smiling, she noticed he had thrown off his covers in his sleep, and he was snoring lightly. Moving quietly, Megumi pulled the blankets over the boy, brushing his hair out of his face before retreating back to the door.

Making sure she closed the door quietly, she kept her back to the hallway as she pulled it shut behind her. The sensation of someone blowing on her ear made her jump, falling into the closed door as she turned.

Yahiro was smirking at her, one of his hands resting by her head as he leaned over her. "Hello Megumi-chan."

**'Master Yahiro? Did you need something?' **Megumi scribbled quickly, trying to calm her racing heart. He had _scared _her, coming out of nowhere. Vaguely, she wondered if there were ghosts in the mansion, and decided she really didn't want to know.

The girl only got more and more annoying. First, he couldn't get her to leave him alone, and now he can't even get her to talk to him. She needed to decide what she was going to do, so she didn't throw off people's routines.

"I need you…" Yahiro leaned in closer, wondering why she wasn't reacting when his own heart was racing for a reason he wasn't fully ready to admit to himself… even though he didn't have a choice. "To tell me why you're working for my brother. If you're trying to get to me…"

**'Chitose-kun offered me a job.'** Megumi wrote the answer slowly, as if trying to make sure he understood completely. **'This had nothing to do with you Master Yahiro.'**

Megumi gave him a moment to read the words, let them sink in. Then, she flipped the page of her sketchbook and scribbled more. **'May I go to sleep now?'**

Ducking under his arm, Megumi went into her room, locking the door behind her. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breaths to calm herself… because this really did have nothing to do with him. Nothing to do with him… and everything to do with her.

And Yahiro had never really cared about her before. Megumi didn't want him to start now.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Yahiro's hands clenched into fists by his sides as he stared at her door. She had just… walked away.

For some reason, his heart was hurting more than it ever had with Akira. It wasn't just that she wasn't talking, though he would never tell her that he was happy she only ever talked for him. It wasn't that she wasn't reacting to his teasing, or acting like the Megumi he knew.

It was the fact that she was treating him like they'd never known each other.

He continued staring at the door, tempted to go in there and demand answers. In fact, he knew exactly where he could get the key to that room. It would be so easy to go in there, act like the jerk he knew he was, and force her to give him what he wanted.

The problem was… he didn't know what he wanted.

Answers; yes, he wanted answers. He wanted to know why she wasn't talking to him, why she was doing this when she didn't need to. He wanted to know why when he looked at her, even if she was smiling, her eyes seemed withdrawn, lacking the spark he'd always noticed and secretly admired.

He wanted to know if her heart would race like his if he pinned her to the wall, acting out on the fantasies he'd been starting to have. He wanted…

Yahiro growled, running a hand through his hair in frustration. This was a perfect time to be realizing that he _didn't _want Megumi to stop caring about him. Just perfect timing on his part; the moment she doesn't care, he realizes he wants her to.

_I'm an idiot…_ Yahiro thought, forcing himself to walk away to his own room. He wasn't going to let Megumi know he wanted her, not if she didn't… Yahiro flinched inwardly at the thought.

But he wasn't going to make the same mistake he'd made with Akira. They could be friends at least. It would hurt, it would suck, and it would be tempting but… he couldn't lose her completely.

And maybe, just maybe… he could bring the light back to her eyes.

* * *

MBP: I noticed, I always have Yahiro just blurt out right away that he loves her. I didn't want to do that, because I realized that after Akira, he might be a bit more hesitant to risk losing someone again… especially if it looked like Megumi didn't care anymore.

Rini: GO YAHIRO! I'M ON YOUR SIDE!

MBP: Rini… go find Taru please. I need him to find Kio.

Rini: They're at Michi's, enjoying some college level fic torment.

MBP: Go play with them then! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
